Une mascarade douce
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Su padre encerrado injustamente y la posibilidad de un matrimonio no deseado son motivos suficientes para que Bella, una joven amante de los libros, decida disfrazarse de un humilde muchacho campesino sólo para trabajar bajo las órdenes de un príncipe arrogante y caprichoso ¿Logrará mantener su disfraz? ¿O fracasará rotundamente? AU
1. Le problème

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _La bella y la bestia_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose llamó la atención de Bella, quien se encontraba leyendo pacíficamente al pie de un árbol cercano a su hogar. Con un suspiro, la castaña despegó la vista de su amado libro para mirar al intruso que interrumpía su momento de paz. Frunció el seño, se trataba de Gastón, su molesto pretendiente.

– _Bonjour_ querida Bella –. Sonrió encantadoramente el aludido mientras se acercaba a la joven, un aura de confianza excesiva lo cubría.

–Hola –. Respondió la muchacha sin demostrar mucho interés, volviendo la vista a las páginas de su libro.

Gastón ignoró olímpicamente la indiferencia de Bella, con mucha rapidez arrebató de las manos de su interlocutora el apreciado libro, lanzándolo lejos. Bella lo miró con ira contenida mientras se ponía de pie para recuperar su pertenencia. El pelinegro sonrió cínicamente.

–Deberías dejar de leer tanto, es muy mal visto que una mujer lea. Puede llegar a pensar –. El hombre fornido hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la idea.

Bella rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, la actitud de Gastón la estaba enfermando.

–¡Espera! – El pelinegro la siguió.

–¿Qué quieres? – La muchacha se detuvo sin tomarse la molestia de darse la vuelta para verlo.

–¿Pensaste en mi deliciosa propuesta?

–Sí, y mi respuesta siempre será negativa –. Bella empezó a caminar, sin mirar a atrás.

Gastón la observó irritado. –¡No puedes rechazarme! ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Te casarás conmigo! ¡Quieras o no!

Bella finalmente logró entrar a su pequeña casa, cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras lanzaba un sonoro suspiro. Ella sabía muy bien que Gastón no la amaba, sólo la veía como una especie de máquina para hacer bebés, era un hombre egoísta.

Maurice, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa del pequeño comedor reparando una maraña de mecanismos, se rió ligeramente.

–¿Otra vez Gastón?

–Papá, ya no puedo aguantarlo más –. Bella se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

–Entonces deberías buscar un novio, así Gastón te dejaría en paz –. Sugirió juguetonamente el hombre mayor.

–No lo creo, la gente de aquí es tan provinciana, ven a la mujer como una sirvienta, yo quiero algo más –. La joven suspiró mientras se quitaba un mechón de su rebelde cabello castaño que se encontraba cubriendo su rostro fino.

–Estoy seguro que encontrarás al indicado algún día, sólo tienes que esperar. Ya verás cómo el amor llegará, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo –. Maurice se levantó para tomar las manos de su hija.

Bella sonrió, lo que realmente ella quería era tener aventuras y en el proceso conocer a alguien que la entienda, que comparta su amor por la vida y que la ame de verdad, como en los cuentos de hadas que tanto leía.

* * *

Era medianoche, la luna se erguía imponente en el cielo nocturno. Bella se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su habitación, hasta que unos golpes continuos a la puerta principal de su hogar la despertaron. Aún adormilada, la joven se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser el inoportuno visitante.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Gastón, quien se encontraba acompañado con unos extraños hombres de aspecto sombrío.

–¿Gastón? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bella se frotaba los ojos con los puños de sus manos mientras hablaba, confundida por la extravagante situación.

–Venimos por Maurice –. Gastón sonrió maliciosamente mientras empujaba a Bella para entrar a la casa.

–¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué lo buscas?

–Todo el pueblo sabe lo extravagante que es Maurice, con sus inventos extraños e ideas locas, es por esos que el pueblo ha decidido, por el bien de todos, que sea internado en el Asilo **(1)** local.

–¡Mi padre no está loco! ¡Él es un genio! –. La joven trató de interponerse en el camino de Gastón pero fue detenida por un par de hombres. Con impotencia, ella vio como su padre, quien gritaba por ayuda, era arrastrado de su cama en dirección hacia una carroza de hierro, que se encontraba estacionada frente a su casa. Trató varias veces de zafarse del agarre de los hombres pero no pudo. Cuando Maurice era encerrado en la mencionada carroza, Gastón se acercó a Bella con una sonrisa petulante.

–Es una pena que Maurice sea llevado a un asilo de esta manera, estoy seguro que él es un hombre cuerdo.

Bella no dijo nada, no quería caer en el juego de ese hombre, prefirió mantener la vista clavada en el suelo.

–Pero si tú quisieras, puedo aclarar esta terrible confusión –. Gastón susurró con suavidad.

Los ojos de la joven lo observaron con desconfianza.

–¿En serio harías eso?

–Por supuesto, pero tendrás que cumplir una pequeña condición –. Los ojos azules del pelinegro destilaban veneno. Bella aguantó la respiración, temía lo peor. –Cásate conmigo.

–¡Eso jamás! Eres una persona ruin, me separaste de mi padre, mi única familia –. La castaña contuvo las lágrimas, no lloraría frente a él, jamás le daría ese placer.

–Entonces, resígnate a la idea de que tu padre se pudrirá en el Asilo ¿Por qué insistes en resistirte? Sabes que acabarás casándote conmigo, no tienes otra opción. Nos vemos en la ceremonia de bodas –. El pelinegro rió fuertemente mientras salía del lugar, los hombres que retenían a Bella, la soltaron para seguir a su líder. Ella alcanzó a ver a Gastón con una odiosa sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que él cerrase la puerta. La joven se quedó sola en su propio hogar.

Bella decidió ir al Asilo al amanecer, temía que Gastón la estuviese esperando en algún rincón obscuro, se sentía vulnerable sin su padre. No pudo dormir el resto de la noche.

* * *

Cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por las colinas que rodeaban a la aldea, Bella se dirigió rápidamente al Asilo, montada en Philippe, el caballo de la familia.

El Asilo del pueblo se asemejaba a un enorme castillo lúgubre. Con cierto temor, la castaña se adentró en el interior. Los pasillos eran oscuros y se podían escuchar los gritos de los locos que se encontraba encerrados en insalubres celdas. La castaña se estremeció hasta los huesos ante la idea de que su padre estaba encerrado en un lugar así.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Monsieur D'Arque, el director del Asilo, entró sin tocar la puerta, exigiendo la liberación de su padre.

Monsieur reaccionó con tranquilidad ante la intrusión de la muchacha.

–Deberías resignarte a la idea de que Maurice se quedará para siempre en este asilo. Por tu propio bien.

–¿Por qué? Usted sabe muy bien que mi padre es inofensivo, esto es injusto.

El anciano la miró impasible. –En realidad, es posible sacar a su padre de este Asilo.

–¿En serio? – Los ojos avellana de Bella se iluminaron.

–Así es, sólo tienes que pagar doscientas monedas de oro y Maurice es libre, es el precio correcto por la libertad.

La joven lo miró con incredulidad, era mucho dinero, no creía poder pagar todo eso. –Pero, es demasiado, yo-

–O pagas o tú padre se quedará para siempre aquí. Así de simple, no intentes persuadirme para bajar el precio, fracasarás irremediablemente –. Monsieur interrumpió.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pagar?

–Tomate el tiempo que quieras, tu padre no se moverá de aquí –. El hombre movió la mano despectivamente. –Si quieres apresurar las cosas deberías pedir ayuda a Gastón, él es el hombre más rico del pueblo, estoy seguro que él te dará el dinero –. Sonrió con maldad.

–No necesito ayuda, reuniré el dinero, sola, ya verás –. Acto seguido, Belle salió del lugar, furiosa.

* * *

Bella suspiró, acababa de volver del mercado. Había vendido todas las cabras y gallinas que tenían, y, aún así, sólo había reunido cien monedas de oro. No era suficiente. Tampoco quería vender sus amados libros, eran un recuerdo de su madre, de quien había heredado el amor por la lectura ¿Qué haría? ¿Tal vez vender a Philippe? Descartó rápidamente la idea, ese caballo era un miembro más de la familia. Pedir ayuda a sus vecinos no era buena alternativa, ellos la consideraban "rara" debido a su amor a la lectura y a su desinterés por iniciar alguna relación romántica con alguien del pueblo. Buscar empleo tampoco era una opción factible, cuando se atrevió a pedir trabajo en los negocios del lugar, los dueños se negaron rotundamente, estaba segura que Gastón tenía que ver con esas negativas.

Abatida, se sentó al borde del camino que conducía a su casa, sin importarle ensuciar su vestido, tenía que haber alguna solución, no podía abandonar a su padre, él la necesitaba. Unas voces chillonas llamaron su atención, vio que se trataba de unas aldeanas que se pararon a conversar cerca de ella, rodó los ojos, seguramente estarían intercambiando chismes, típico de las aldeanas.

–Escuché que el castillo del señor requiere urgentemente personal.

–¿En serio? Pensé que ese castillo tenía cientos de sirvientes, el señor es tan rico y poderoso.

–Eso es cierto, pero mi prima me contó que el señor príncipe tiene un carácter terrible, muchos sirvientes terminaron huyendo por ese motivo.

–No me extraña, de seguro que al señor lo mimaron demasiado, típico de los nobles. Los niños siempre requieren de una buena dosis de disciplina.

–Fíjate en lo desesperados que están, hasta ofrecieron pagar una considerable suma de dinero a quien se anime a trabajar ahí.

Bella levantó la cabeza, ahora interesada por la conversación ajena.

–Supongo que eso motivará a muchos.

–No lo sé, escuché que hasta ahora nadie se atrevió a presentarse en el lugar, la gente tiene miedo del príncipe, quien sabe de lo que sería capaz de hacer al menor error de un pobre sirviente, con ese carácter que tiene. Además, escuché que-

A esas alturas, Bella dejó de prestar atención, ya no le interesaba el resto de la conversación. Su cabeza empezó a maquinar un plan. No todo estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **(1) Mejor conocido como manicomio.**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Sé que tengo varios fics pendientes por terminar pero no pude resistir a esta idea que me rondaba la cabeza XD**

 **En teoría, el fic es una adaptación libre de** _ **Mulán**_ **(una de mis películas Disney favoritas) pero luego al desarrollar la historia me di cuenta que son abismalmente diferentes, aún así conservan algo de parecido pues la inspiración para escribir surgió de ver la película** _ **Mulán**_ **.**

 **En cuanto a la velocidad de las actualizaciones, todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga la historia :p**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este proyecto mío.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Nouvelle identité

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _La bella y la bestia_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Bella miró con atención su reflejo en el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared de su habitación, tenía una navaja pequeña en sus manos. Se había soltado su cabellera castaña, que caía libremente por su espalda. Temblaba ligeramente mientras reunía el valor necesario para dar su siguiente paso. Por supuesto, la idea de hacerse pasar por un chico sonaba más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

Bella cerró los ojos para infundirse algo de valor. –Por papá –. Murmuró

Entonces, dio el primer corte, un largo mechón castaño cayó al suelo. Luego no pudo parar, siguió cortando su cabello, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Vio su nueva imagen en el espejo, su cabellera estaba muy corta, demasiado. Nunca la había tenido tan corta, ya ni siquiera podía cubrirse las orejas. Sin embargo, dejó que un pequeño mechón de cabello, el que siempre le cubría el rostro, se salvara de la navaja, la castaña quería conservar aunque sea un mínimo rastro de su identidad porque a partir de esos momentos ella adoptaría otra identidad, ya no sería "Bella", sería una nueva persona, completamente distinta.

Después de terminar de dar forma a su cabellera, dejó la navaja sobre su tocador y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre. Bella no pudo evitar contener un suspiro de tristeza, se imaginó a su padre, temblando de miedo, en el Asilo local pero en seguida ella borró de su rostro todo rastro de tristeza y sonrío, si su plan funcionaba, ella podría salvar a su padre. La castaña se acercó al cofre donde su padre guardaba la ropa de su juventud y lo abrió. Ella vio una gran cantidad de artículos de vestir masculinos pero no sabía cual escoger porque no tenía idea de cómo se podría llegar a vestir un hombre, su padre no era exactamente un ejemplo de moda. Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa blanca, junto con un chaleco café.

Cuando se terminó de vestir, Bella se vio en el espejo de su habitación y no se reconoció, ahora parecía un muchacho normal, ya no había rastro de la joven que alguna vez fue. La castaña frunció el ceño, tal vez el único rasgo que no podía llegar a ocultar por completo eran sus pechos, pero los había logrado disimular parcialmente al colocarse unas vendas que hacían presión sobre sus pechos, escondiéndolos, como medida de seguridad extra se puso ropas holgadas para disimular su femineidad aún más.

Con un nuevo aspecto, Bella enterró los restos de su cabellera en su patio trasero, no quería que su plan fuera descubierto por Gastón, con su limitada inteligencia, él sería capaz de descubrir su mascarada. Luego ordenó el resto de su hogar, especialmente su habitación, para que no hubiese nada que sugiriera a Gastón sobre su futuro paradero. Conociéndolo, él sería capaz de allanar su hogar sólo para buscarla, ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando se llevó a su padre. Al recordarlo, Bella cerró los ojos con dolor, a continuación mostró una mirada decidida. Ya estaba decidida.

O-O-O-O

Muy tarde en la noche, Bella salió de la casa paterna, con su nuevo aspecto masculino. Sólo llevaba una capa negra, para esconder su identidad y protegerla del frío nocturno, y un bolso de cuero en la que llevaba sus cien monedas de oro. No quiso llevar nada más, quería viajar ligera, después de todo era una nueva persona.

Fue al establo, en busca de Philippe y para preparar su montura. Después de todo le esperaba un largo viaje. Mientras preparaba a su caballo, sus manos temblaban, estaba muy nerviosa, nunca antes había entrado a un castillo, ¿Cómo actuaría allí? No quería mostrar una personalidad impresionable pero estaba segura que no podría contener la impresión de ver tanta riqueza y elegancia. También tenía miedo de que su personalidad femenina saliera a flote accidentalmente, si la descubrían, Gastón sería el menor de sus problemas.

Definitivamente su plan era arriesgado, disfrazarse de un hombre para trabajar en un castillo sólo para conseguir el dinero que compraría la libertad de su padre, tenía sentido hasta hace unas horas. Pero ella, luego de un silencio reflexivo, entendió que no era el momento indicado para dudar, había llegado demasiado lejos como para renunciar, ya era hora de poner el plan en marcha, su viaje al castillo era el inicio real de su plan. Todo iniciaría allí.

Cuando terminó de alistar a Philippe, Bella montó a su caballo y lo espoleó, el animal empezó a trotar. Mientras su figura se sumergía en la espesura del bosque, la castaña murmuró:

–Espera un poco, papá, pronto serás libre.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Perdón por la tardanza pero en estos últimos meses mí vida ha estado especialmente complicada. Sorry. Lo sé, lo sé, tanto tiempo para un capítulo tan corto, pero este capítulo es de transición, en donde el plan de Bella inicia, es por eso que es importante y necesario.**

 **No prometo actualizar pronto pero es seguro de que el próximo capítulo será más largo y saldrán más personajes estelares :D**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **-** **Guest**

 **\- Hacclk1006**

 **-** **Lizzy**

 **-Karla Mizuki**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
